


Valentines Day

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, Fluff, Loving Sam, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader isn't liking the Date on the calender which happens to be February 14 (Valentines Day) maybe Sam could help with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

You woke up and glanced at your calendar, it was February 14th more commonly known as valentines day.

A frown appeared on your face as you covered yourself back up with your blankets.

It wasn't long before you heard a knock at your door followed by the low and calming voice of your favorite Winchester, Sam.

"Hey,F/N is it OK if I come in?" He asked.

"Whatever." You replied covering your face with a smaller blanket.

Sam turned the knob and opened your door it was almost like you could feel the sadness in his eyes as he looked at your blanket covered form.

"What's wrong F/N? it's 11:40am your usually up by now." He said softly.

"Why should I get up? it's not like anything exciting is going to happen today anyway." You grumbled through the blankets.

"What is it about today that's bothering you F/N?" He asked pulling the blankets away from your face."

"It's stink'n Valentines day Sam,I've never had anyone ask me if I wanted to be their valentine,no ones ever given me flowers or chocolates or taken me out to dinner it might as well be called ' 'singles suck day' ." you said trying to recover your face with the blankets.

Sam was having none of that he quickly tossed them off of the bed and gave you a sympathetic look.

"Who said I wouldn't do those things for you?" He asked causing you to laugh.

"Why would you?" You asked sadly,he ignored the question and took a hold of your hand.

"F/N will you be my valentine"

"Do you really mean it or are you pulling a joke on me?" You asked

"Please answer the question F/N." He said with a warmth in his eyes  
You then knew he wasn't pulling a joke on you, Sam Winchester wanted you to be his valentine.

"Yes Sam I'd love to be your valentine." You said smiling bigger than you ever had.

Sam smiled back before placing a soft kiss to your lips.

"Now come on F/N it's time I treat you to your first real valentines day."he said taking a hold of your hand.


End file.
